wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dighton Davenwell
| alias = *Lord Davenwell *Dighton Phillips *Dight | race = Human | gender = Male | age = 43 | height = 6'2" | weight = 205 lbs | birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forrest | residence = | guild = Westridge BrigadeWyrmrest Accord Dighton - WoW Armory | affiliations = House of Davenwell Church of the Holy Light Order of the Silver Hand Argent Dawn Argent Crusade Remnants of Lordaeron | alignment = Lawful Good | faction = Alliance | class = Paladin }} Lord Dighton Davenwell (born July 23rd, Year 9 BDP) is the commander of the Westridge Brigade and the former second-in-command of the Remnants of Lordaeron. Throughout his life, he has served faithfully as a Knight of the Silver Hand and a commanding officer in the Alliance military. After the Silver Hand was disbanded, Dighton joined the remnants of the order that would later become the Scarlet Crusade. When his morality was challenged by duty, Dighton chose the prior, making him a fugitive of the zealous order. While under the name Dighton Phillips, he infiltrated the Scarlet occupied Hearthglen to rescue his wife, Sara, only to be captured and imprisoned by the Crusade. He was eventually rescued by Barillin Mercileum who would recruit him into the fold of the Argent Dawn. He later joined the Argent Crusade during the War against the Lich King, fighting alongside Archelus Wyrmfrost, a high ranking death knight of the Ebon Blade. Upon the death of the Lich King, Dighton joined Wyrmfrost in forming the Remnants of Lordaeron. Dighton would serve the order until Wyrmfrost's second death at hands of Mordros Shadoweaver, thus disbanding Remnants of Lordaeron. After defeating Mordros, Dighton was placed in charge of the Westridge Brigade. Biography Early life Dighton Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Phillips) nine years before the First War in Stormwind City. He had one younger brother — Elphias, who grew up living under his shadow. Dighton led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Dighton and his family were one of the many refugees who immigrated to Lordaeron. During his time in Lordaeron, Dighton learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse by his father. When his father left to fight the Horde during the Second War, Dighton prayed to the holy light every night in hopes to keep him safe. The armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron were ultimately victorious against the orcs and Leander was knighted by King Terenas II — granting him and his family nobility in Lordaeron. Order of the Silver Hand Through the guidance of one of his father's old friends Laithian Mercileum, Dighton became a devout follower of the Light and decided to join the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand, an organization of paladins who safeguard the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During this time, he became acquainted with several other members including Ghorin Brighthammer, Septimus Brightblade, Godfrey Valorsworn, and Sara Dornnel. Dighton courted Sara for several months until they married. They had two children — Howard and Marcella. Dighton and Sara continued their services in the Silver Hand for several years after their marriage, often leaving their children in the custody of Dighton's mother when they were unable to take care of them due to their commitment to the order. Shortly before the Third War, Dighton mourned the loss of his father after he was ambushed and killed by a band of orcs that escaped from Durnholde Keep. The Fallen Kingdom After the death of King Terenas, Dighton and several other members of the now disbanded order of the Silver Hand followed Alexandros Mograine to fight against the Scourge. During this time, Dighton was assigned to a patrol party in the Eastern Plaguelands while Sara stayed behind in Hearthglen. During a routine patrol, Dighton's party encountered a young girl who had escaped from a nearby Scourge attack. Dighton's paranoid superiors distrusted the girl's words, claiming that she is either infected by the plague of undeath, or an agent of the Cult of the Damned. When Dighton was ordered to execute the girl, he refused, believing the act to be immoral. His superiors ordered for Dighton to be arrested for insubordination. However, Dighton quickly blinded them with the light, allowing him and the young girl to escape. After evading capture, the young girl thanked Dighton, identifying herself as Aurelia Titus. Realizing they were now wanted by the Crusade, Dighton decided to keep a low profile, taking his mother's maiden name, 'Phillips'. Infiltration and capture Dighton and Aurelia then traveled on foot to Hearthglen where they were to meet with Sara and escape to Southshore. However, this would never come to fruition. After leaving Aurelia behind in a barn at the abandoned Dalson's Orchard, Dighton continued the path north to Hearthglen where he learned that his wife was imprisoned by the Scarlets for her association with him. He attempted to break her out of prison, but was caught and arrested by High Protector Lorik. While imprisoned, Dighton was interrogated by James Vishas and Damos Vethaun over the whereabouts of Aurelia Titus. Dighton refused to cooperate, saying that he would rather die than see them take the life of an innocent child. After the Interrogators threatened to execute Sara, Dighton became conflicted. Ultimately, he conceded and told them Aurelia's position, hoping that they would spare his wife's life. However, it didn't matter. Despite their promise to spare Sara's life, the Scarlet Crusade decided to execute her anyways while they retrieved Aurelia from the Dalson's barn. Escape from Hearthglen After his wife's execution, Dighton was broken. He had given up on his efforts to escape his restraints and accepted his foreseeable death. However, Barillin Mercileum, the son of Dighton's former mentor, Laithian, broke Dighton out of the Mardenholde dungeons while disguised as a Scarlet Guard. After they narrowly escaped from Hearthglen, the two traveled south to Chillwind Camp where they would meet with Laithian and several members of the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn To be added. Battle for Light's Hope Chapel To be added. War Against the Lich King The Argent Campaign Assault on Icecrown Citadel Remnants of Lordaeron Following the downfall of Lich King, Archelus Wyrmfrost personally sought out Dighton in an effort to recruit him to his military order, Remnants of Lordaeron. It served to be a difficult transition for Dighton, who has previously fought alongside several Horde races during his time in the Argent Crusade, to ultimately oppose his former allies on the field of battle. This would lead to several disagreements with Archelus, who often put Dighton's allegiance to the Alliance into question. When Sylvanas and her Forsaken launched an attack against the Alliance-controlled territories in Hillsbrad Foothills, Dighton as well as Aredin Hamilton were one of the first responders on the scene, getting as many people out of the blight infested region as possible. They brought most of the survivors to Refuge Point in Arathi Highlands. Dighton took interest in a young boy who had lost his family in the Forsaken attack and decided to take him in as a squire. Westridge Brigade Following the death of Wyrmfrost, the Remnants of Lordaeron disbanded; it's members scattered and the threat of the Legion loomed. Military officials came to the decision that with loss of Wyrmfrost, someone must fill the void, and that someone became Dighton. With the option of reforming Remnants, Dighton declined and requested that his new unit be located in his home town of Westridge. Thus the Westridge Brigade was formed and for Dighton, who never imagined in being this position, was now in charge. When appointing his staff, he added those he served with in Remnants of Lordaeron, including Terimas Manning, Aredin Hamilton, and others. During his tenure as the commander of the brigade, Dighton would find himself in the middle of a conflict between his duty and morality, thus making him butt heads with those on his staff, most notably Aredin Hamilton. His toughest test as leader came during a campaign in Stormheim, when the mercenary — Carl Marcus, who was hired by Dighton's estranged brother — Elphias Davenwell, betrayed the brigade and killed the majority of their forces. This not only weighed heavy on Dighton's mind but it caused tensions between him and his own brother. Though his brother committed a treasonous act, Dighton was forced to decide between his own person desires and his duty. He ultimately chose to pardon Elphias under the condition that he would hunt down and bring the mercenary to justice. Physical appearance Dighton has two scars that run across his face from when he was captured and tortured by the Scarlet Crusade. Hints of grey would be seen on his scalp and beard but it still remains predominantly dark brown. Over all, Dighton has maintained his body by keeping it lean and muscular. His armor is a combination of thorium and truesteel, giving it's blue-ish complexion. The gold accents were added when Dighton began to wear the armor. Dighton's shroud was had crafted by elves and was presented to him when he became a knight of the Silver Hand. The boarder of it bears the symbol of the Silver Hand alternating with the crest of Lordaeron. The shroud itself is draped over Dighton's left pauldron. The buckle of Dighton's belt is that of a golden mare rearing, which is the crest of House Davenwell. Leolius — once the blade of Leander Davenwell, was shattered when he was over run by a pack of orcs. It was discovered by Dighton following the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. The lower part of the blade and hilt remains intact, but the upper section of the blade is shattered but held together with holy lightning. On the lower section of the blade, holy dwarvish runes spell out the motto of House Davenwell: "We press on." Personality and traits Dighton is a calm and collected individual, but very soft spoken. He is very devoted to the ways of the Holy Light and always does his best to stay true to the lessons that his mentor, Laithian Mercilium, taught him. However, his strongest traits also serve as a weakness. In contrast to Aredin Hamilton's lack of empathy, Dighton's genuine kindness and selflessness often makes him vulnerable for manipulation and trickery. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human